


Bliss is most assuredly Caroline

by dismiss_your_fearsx



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I also stole some dialogue from the book don't mind me, Poldark spoilers, Why did we not get more of this scene/Dwight and Caroline in general??, i couldn't not write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismiss_your_fearsx/pseuds/dismiss_your_fearsx
Summary: “And in his case, ignorance is most assuredly bliss.”“And in mine… bliss is most assuredly Caroline.”





	Bliss is most assuredly Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for season 3 of Poldark**   
> I wrote this because I felt that Dwight and Caroline were completely short changed in last night's episode. I mean seriously, give them a break. Also, having read all of the books I was kind of disappointed with it, but I'll not go into that.   
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to know your thoughts xo

  _“And in his case ignorance is most assuredly bliss.”_

_“And in mine… bliss is most assuredly Caroline.”_

 

Caroline turned slowly to face him, how beautiful she looked. He could not quite believe she was his at last. He kissed her then. In the long months since he had been away, he had longed to touch her once more. He did so now, gently, innocently. As he pressed his hand to her cheek, the newly placed ring created a hitherto undiscovered barrier; an unfamiliar yet thrilling sensation. To describe it as a barrier seemed an oxymoron; as it had set them free. Needing air, they reluctantly separated, her porcelain forehead resting against his.

“How beautiful the room looks. Demelza must have exhausted herself,” she said a tad guiltily.

Dwight laughed heartily at this. “I daresay she enjoyed it.”

Caroline took a step back. “Quite,” she agreed, grinning. “Do you know, she has been most wonderful while you have been away. Such a comfort. As has Ross. I can now see the logic to your esteemable preference for your friends.”

“I can assure you that no such preference exists any longer,” he flirted.

“She has taught me to bake bread, it is delicious, I must make some for you soon,” she said. She had been waiting for this moment since the day she met him some years ago now, and now that it finally was here she found she could not stop talking.

“Caroline, you talk too much,” he stated.

“I know. I always have and always shall. It is a fault you have married.”

“My love, you have no faults.”

She smiled at him. “I respectfully disagree, Dr. Enys.”

He smirked and gradually closed the distance between them. He presently held her waist. “Then I fear I must find ways of stopping such disagreements.”

“And are there ways?” she asked, amused. Her shaped eyebrows raised in anticipation of his answer.

“I believe so,” he whispered, his lips pressed up against her ear. All of the light between them was gone; as was all the air in the room.

Having suddenly found herself quite breathless, Caroline inhaled deeply. “Then try,” she exhaled against his neck.

Her husband kissed her with such fervour it was a wonder she managed to remain on her feet. She led him backward towards the carefully made bed that Demelza had fussed over since knowing of his return.

This was not their first time, nor would it be their last, yet this time felt every bit as special as the first. With the promise encapsulated in silver earlier that day came also the promise that, whatever the future may hold, everything would come right in the end. The sight of her ring as she untangled his black neck cloth enveloped her with warmth. She discarded it quickly and began working on his waistcoat, caring not if the cloth had landed in a chamber pot or a pot of gold. Dwight had made quick work of the buttons on her delicate frock and her corset was now almost completely visible. He hungrily kissed the exposed skin of her breasts, causing Caroline’s fingers to falter as she attempted to unfasten the 3 remaining buttons of his beige waistcoat.

Then came a loud knock on the door. It sounded urgent. They stared at each other, perplexed. As he peeled himself away from his beautiful – half-dressed – wife, Dwight miraculously managed to contain a sigh that threatened to permanently remove all the air from his lungs. His demeanour changed as he opened the door and examined the worried lines on his dear friend’s face.

“Dwight, I am sorry, but I’m afraid you’ve been summoned to Trenwith. Elizabeth has had an accident and Geoffrey Charles fears for her and the child.”

Dr. Enys turned to face his wife. The late afternoon sunshine, which emphasised the lights in her hair, glowed around her silhouette; creating a halo-like effect. He weighed each option, knowing which option he must choose. This knowledge, however, did nothing to ease the unseen force that pulled him towards her.

“You must go,” she stated.

He nodded regrettably and examined her sapphire eyes. They conveyed disappointment but also, mercifully, understanding. He began to button his waistcoat and searched for his neckcloth, which had landed in the corner of the room.

Presently Caroline took it from him. “Allow me,” she offered. She could feel his quick pulse as she delicately tied it around his neck. She would come to rely on such intimate memories.

“Thank you,” Dwight said, once she had finished. He kissed her goodbye, his strong hands framing her face. He lingered selfishly once they broke apart, his fingers intertwining with hers as he stroked the nape of her neck, unwilling to break the physical contact.

His sense of duty taking over, he said meaningfully, “I will return to you, my love. I promise.”


End file.
